


rainy day

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: fortune favors the bold....





	1. Chapter 1

Rain falls so boring all day. Zero returned from training totally exhausted. Not only because the coach pushed them over the limit, but something strange happened with him lately.

Zero always had what he wanted. He was a star and women loved LA Devils bad boy.

Even today, there were a couple of girls in fron of the club who Zero had very cleverly escaped.   
It has been going on for some time now. He had eyes only for one person. But to his endless amazement, Zero secretly wanted a man. Not any, but Jude, who was his agent.

It seemed to him that neither Jude was indifferent, but he was his total opposite. Timid and serious. Even if he felt something about Zero, he would never say that. Jude strictly maintained the distance and professional relationship between them.

Zero is now in the middle of the room and thinks about what to do. There were several things that tortured him. He has never been with a man so far. He was not sure whether Jude was. And as much as he tried to act as a business associate, he had less and less succeeded.

Today he met him in the corridor and thay exchanged a few words. That was enough that Zero heart skips a couple of times. What happens to him?

And then suddenly he decides to do something, and whatever happens after that he will have to deal with it.

*

Jude was still busy with the papers he had brought from work when he thought he heard a knock.

When he opens the door, to his surprise he found Zero at his door. Zero dressed in a raincoat. Interesting. However, nothing strange, still raining.

"Evening" Zero says with a smile "can I get in?"  
Jude moved to the side and let him into the condo. He wants to take his raincoat, but Zero has already sat on the armchair.  
"Do you want something to drink?" Jude asks as he moves toward the fridge, so when Zero says the water is fine, he puts two bottles and sits across from him.  
"What could have made you come to this neighborhood in this time?" Jude asks when he drink a sip of water.

Zero looks at him. He no longer knows what he should say if he needs anything. It seemed that left him all courage.

Jude does not really help him. How he could when he does not know why Zero came.   
Zero still sits and the wet raincoat that cools him now seems to him a silly idea.

"I wanted to see you ..." he says quietly as he leans toward Jude who gives him a bottle. Their hands were touched and Zero feel something like an electric shock. When the bottle fell on the floor, both of them rushed forward.  
Jude is shocked now. Zero's coat breaks off and sees his naked chest, and realizes that Zero does not wear anything below.

Now Jude pauses in half motion and unconsciously lick his lips. Zero is irresistible.

Jude does not speak anything but in a couple of steps bypass the table and sits next to him.  
He looks at him with a look that Zero can not figure out, but he feels the heat flowing among them. He reached out and slid it through the open raincoat , touching Zero chest then slowly lowered his hand and pinch Zero left nipple, still staring at his eyes.

Zero breathed out loud, feeling that some other parts of his body were reacting to the Jude touch. Suddenly he became painfully hard but did not dare to move.

Jude does not stop. With the other hand he moves toward Zero's knee, and when he puts hand slowly pulls it up until he reaches his crotch. Zero instinctively spreads his legs so the lower part of the coat is dissolved too.

When Jude hand touches Zero's hard dick blindly, Zero opens his eyes and again sighs loudly.

He no longer feels a wet cloth wrapped around body's, just the heat that burn him everywhere where Jude's hands are touched.

Finally they got up and Zero headed toward Jude and kissed him. Jude accepted. Their lips and tongues intertwined. Zero lowered his lips to Jude's neck and put his hands under Jude T-shirt.

Then Jude pulled the belt that clutched the coat and now it is completely opens. Zero naked body is shown in full glory in front of Jude.

Jude paused for a moment to admire, so Zero seized the opportunity and pulled his shirt over his head and pulled down his pants. Jude does not wear underwear and now both are naked and more than ready.

Zero pulls Jude toward the couch. Zero sat down and Jude climbed to his lap. They kissed for a long time until their hard dicks rubbing in ecstasy.

Zero can not believe that he has Jude in his hands and that this is a hundred times better than he imagined.

Jude stretched out his hand and caught the lubricant and the condom out of the drawer and threw it down to the couch next to them. "Are you sure?" Zero asks, and when Jude nods, he begins to prepare him for a long time, lazy and careful.

When Jude enters into his hot entrance Zero desperate dick, they seek the rhythm and continue enjoying each other.

It does not take them long to reach a climax. First Zero, then Jude right behind him. Jude crashes over him. Both are sweaty and dazed.

When they come to breath, both start laughing "This was ..." Zero says hoarsely. "Yeah ..." Jude confirmed.

Jude brought the towel and cleaned them, then pulled Zero to the bedroom.  
Zero cling to his side, when Jude cover them. Jude whispered sleepily "to be continued ..." and Zero thinks blissfully that this was not a stupid idea after all ...


	2. Chapter 2

As for the "continuation" there were three during the night. Zero could not remember why he hesitated. He and Jude were the perfect connection. Sex with a man was a lot more intense, the smell was sharper, all his senses became the strongest. Maybe with some other man it would not be like this, nor ever wanted another man.   
This was, however, Jude.

Jude was warm, good, smart, sexy, beautiful ... just by chance was a man. So what? Zero did not care.

Day has long since dawned when Zero opened his eyes. Jude still sleeps next to him. Probably late at work but does not want to wake him up. He's so magnificent while he is asleep. It's tired, probably like Zero of all-night activities. He needs to touch him, take him again in his hand and leave traces of his lips and teeth everywhere on his body. He give up for now, decided a little more to enjoy the view.

After a while Jude begins to wiggle. Stretched out his hand to the other side and when he touched Zero stomach he laughed "I thought I dreamed ..."

Zero slapped his ass "And now?" So Jude laughed aloud and pulled him into a hot kiss.  
"Do not you have to go to work?" Zero asks as soon as he reaches the air. "I should, but I do not want to..." Jude laughs still kissing him.

After another sex they go to the shower. It was noon and Zero suggested to go to town for lunch "What do you want to do today, when you already do not go to work?" He asks him somewhere around the desert.  
"Well, you know, I deserved some rest" Jude looked shyly over the table. Zero still can not believe he is here with Jude, that is all he really wants.  
"Great, then choose, whatever you want. We both take a free day, but only if I can ask something for me... " Zero winked.  
Jude looked at him under the eyelashes "Of course, although I think I will regret that..."

"Can I get back to your place? ..." Zero says in a cheerful voice, and Jude winked "You mean in my bed ..." so both start laughing.

Request a bill and go to the city. Jude has unusual suggestions, but Zero promised, and he would agree to anything. At the end they finish skating.

Zero is laughing all the time while both are trying to do something they have never before. Until the moment when Jude accident falls, and after all, they spent the afternoon in the emergency room.

Jude gets the splints on the broken wrist, but no matter how Zero worries, Jude is having fun of all this.  
"Come on, this is just a small injury. Besides, it was worth it, I was just having fun" Jude pat his knee with a healthy hand.  
"All right, but you will not think so when the pain pills stop acting" Zero continues to worry.

"Day it's not finished yet, come on, I'll take you to dinner... " Jude is pulling him toward the car.

After dinner, Jude is already a little groggy for drugs, so Zero can persuade him they go home. Put him in bed and before he comes back from the bathroom Jude is already asleep.  
Zero undress and lie down beside him. He never experienced something like this. Only Jude presence was enough. Make sure he does not hurt his hand and snuggle beside him, happy as never before.

*

The next few days, Jude stayed home cause of arm. Zero goes to training, and all the rest time takes care of him. Better said all the time do not take hands off each other (well, Jude only one hand).

Zero has no problem either to cook, to help him with showering or anything he can not do for injured hands.  
Zero already knew that he was deeply in love with Jude. Maybe he should be scared, but he does not, it feels like it is at the top of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

The team comes back from the road, so the boys suggest another drink before parting. Zero thanks and apologizes, but says he is tired and calls a taxi to rush toward Jude's apartment.

During the ride, he is aware that becomes doubtful with his constant apologies. He had not picked up a girl for a long time among the girls who followed team. Above all, last few months, every night he comes back to Jude's bed.

Perhaps this between Jude and him was not so casual. Of course it was not. Zero had known it for a long time, because this was different from his previous casual sex encounter.

Jude also never looking for the name of what they had. Neither expressed the desire to go out of the comfort they had in his apartment.  
Jude has long since given him a key and that meant something...probably.

When he entered quietly in Jude's apartment, Jude was obviously already asleep. He does not light up because knows how to come where he wants. He undressed and slipped under the covers.

Jude does not wake up, just draw him closer because he knows that only one person can sneak into his bed. A person whose contours and scent perfectly know.

*

In the morning when he woke up, Jude has already gone to work, but left one of those sweet messages. He picked up a piece of paper and smiled at the "Welcome home." Home ... He can not take a smile from his face until he is showered, nor does he went on training.

He knows he needs to behave professionally in the Arena, but this time he decides to go to Jude's office.   
"Hey" say hello to smiling Jude.   
"Oh, somebody's sleeping well" Zero sits across from him and laughs back.  
"What?" Jude asks.   
"Nothing special, I'm happy to come back." Zero continues to smile "Do you want to go to lunch or something?"   
Jude pretends to think "Maybe dinner, if I'm done before" Jude says.   
"Sure" Zero stood up and waving him out of the door before disappearing from the office.

Now Jude is beginning to think what this might mean. True, he wrote that message and maybe he was thinking of it, but he was not sure if Zero would figure it out.

Zero returns every night to him, but how long will it last? Maybe one day Zero does not appear. Maybe it's all fun for him. Jude did not seek any public announcements, but he wanted Zero to know how much he cared. How much they loved their time.

After Zero training, they meet in the parking lot and go to dinner.   
"Thank you" Zero says while driving.   
Jude shook his head "Why?"   
Zero shrugged "You know why ..." so Jude does not ask nothing more. He liked to think that Zero felt his apartment like a home.

After dinner, they go shopping and accidentally meet Lionel "Hey, from where you guys are coming?" Jude starts to stutter, but Zero very confidently says "We were at dinner."   
He knows that Jude and Lionel are friends. Maybe she knows, and he has nothing against it.

"Nice" Lionel looked at Jude considerably, what Zero notices. Jude is not sure what he should say, so he just smiles.

After a few courtesy sentences, Lionel goes on his way. Zero shrugged, so they went home too.

After a few minutes Jude cell phone beeps. "Would you like to share something with me?" Lionel sends a message. Jude reads aloud. "Do you?" Zero asks, laughing and tapping his knees. "I do not know what you're talking about ..." Jude says while Lionel same writes in a message.

Zero does not say anything but is a bit disappointed. Maybe Jude does not feel the same? Perhaps he misunderstood the message this morning? Maybe Jude is ashamed of him?

When they came to the apartment, Zero went to the shower and Jude realized he had not spoken throughout the ride. What did he do wrong? He did not like any misunderstandings between them, and he stripped off his clothes and stood behind him under the shower. "What is going on?" He asks as he wraps his arms around Zero waist. Zero does not say anything but covers his hands with his own. He liked Jude closeness, but this time he did not know what to say.   
"I thought what I wrote this morning" Jude says, seems to have been a misunderstanding about it.   
"I know" Zero says "I like your message ... but it's not that."  
Jude turned him to see his face "Tell me, please."   
Zero breathed deeply "Are you ashamed of me?" he finally says.   
Jude treasures a gentle smile "Of course not, is that because of Lionel? I'm sorry, I did not deal well, and I did not know do you want anyone to know ... "  
When Zero kissed him so desperately and hungry, Jude did not need an answer so simply returned him.   
They're finally on the same page.


End file.
